


Taking turns

by Nami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: From tumblr: "Gladio should take Noctis and Prompto in turns".





	Taking turns

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: https://texts-from-ffxv.tumblr.com/post/170877265861 @agi92 tags which were: #U can do both #At the same time and they made me think about Noctis and Prompto on their fours on the bed, with Gladio taking them in turns. 
> 
> What can I say? I love this OT3 for its sexiness and lots of feelings of love and devotion. This fic is only about the first thing ;)
> 
> Betaed by catlady1986 @ tumblr

**Taking turns**

 

The room was hot, filled with the scents of sweat and come, and sounds of grunting and slapping of skin against skin.

Noctis was panting, his tongue stuck out, and clenching the sheets under himself, his body burning in need. His world was reduced to Gladio’s cock slamming into him, one of the man’s hands holding his hips up while the other is tangled in black hair, pushing his face against the mattress. Noctis didn’t even have strength to moan – he had lost it two orgasm ago - when Gladio was hitting his prostate dead on, bursts of pleasure spread through his tired body. He felt himself drooling, his eyes rolling up with every thrust of Gladio’s hips, with every slap of Gladio’s balls against his abused ass.

Next to him Prompto whined in need. His eyes were unfocused, his face painted with Noctis’ come - through the pleasure running through his veins Noctis distantly remembered Prompto sucking him off – his lips swollen. Prompto looked as if he was all fucked out already. Yet, he was moving, weakly thrusting his hips against the bed and moaning quietly. Noctis knew full well why: the dildo Gladio was using on the one while he was fucking the other was vibrating the whole time inside Prompto’s ass; not enough to make them come, but enough to annoy them and want _more_.

Gladio growled, yanking Noctis’ head back.

“You’re… so tight… so good for me… Noct…” Gladio panted, moving his hips even faster. “You’re so good at taking cock... ”

Noctis groaned aloud, his insides melting in pure heat. He loved when Gladio dirty talked to him, he loved the feeling of Gladio’s cock inside of him, spreading his ass open, fucking him as if he was nothing more than a tight ass to take and own, like he was a cheap whore they picked up on their way to Lestallum—

As soon as Noctis came, screaming Gladio’s name into the mattress, Gladio moved back, leaving Noctis’ ass open and wanting to be fucked again, wanting to have a hard cock inside fucking his mind out. He would push his own fingers into his ass just to have something there if only he had the strength to do that.

Noctis heard how Prompto yelped in surprise and in the next moment a warm, slippery object - the dildo Prompto had in his ass just moments ago and, Astrals, that thought shouldn’t make Noctis feel this hot - was pushed into him and immediately set to the highest vibration setting. Noctis cried out again, his body arching off the bed, his eyes closing in pleasure when he moaned into the bed again. The vibrations were too much too soon, but at the same time it wasn’t enough, it was too little, he needed - craved - Gladio to fuck him again, too feel Gladio inside of him – Noctis sobbed, squeezing his ass around the toy, wanting to feel more even if the pleasure was so much it almost _hurt_ him.

The bed started to move, hitting against the wall and Noctis opened his eyes to see how Gladio mounted Prompto again, how Prompto’s mouth was opened in a silent scream, his eyes squeezed closed. Gladio was holding his hips in both hands, fucking into Prompto as if his life depended on it, moving Prompto’s body – and the bed – with his every thrust, his body glistening with sweat, hair plastered to his face. He looked wild, like a beast ready to pounce, muscles in his arms shifting every time he impaled Prompto on his dick. What Noctis wouldn’t pay to see how Gladio’s big thighs were moving behind Prom, to see that perfect ass –

With a suddenly dry throat, Noctis realized Gladio was looking straight at him with lust making him feel as if Gladio was simply using Prompto as a willing hole because he couldn’t have him, Noct. It was far away from truth, but the thought of Gladio fucking other people, using Prompto as if he was his toy, only good for taking cocks and nothing more, only because he wanted Noctis yet couldn’t have him was making Noct whine in need. And when Gladio would finally have him –

Noctis’ cock throbbed at that thought, the thought of being used thoroughly by Gladio, again and again, until he would be unable to walk, until Gladio’s come would be spilling from his ass and mouth.

Maybe after the next round Noctis would let Gladio take off the cock ring and come all over his face.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Come to talk to my [tumblr!](http://firebyfire.tumblr.com)


End file.
